1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game device, and, more particularly, to a game device including a game-providing component for providing a game to a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable game devices have a feature in that a particular game may be enjoyed without restrictions on the place and time in which the game device is operated, and have rapidly become widespread in recent years, particularly among children. Improving the entertaining performance of such game devices has been an important challenge. In recent years, devices disposed with, for example, color display components, functions for communicating with other game devices, and small and thin memory cards as media for storing programs (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 11-57210) have appeared. However, the demand for further improvement in the entertaining performance of such game devices continues.
Recently, there have been proposals to install photographing components into various types of electronic devices, such as personal computers, and installing such photographing components in game devices has been considered in order to improve the entertaining performance of the game devices. For example, JP-A No. 2000-126443 discloses installing a photographing component in a device that is used for a single, specific game known as a fighting card game and delivers fighting cards based on the results of the game. However, there have been no proposals, in this or in other publications, with respect to specific ways to improve entertaining performance by installing a photographing component in game devices capable of providing games other than such fighting card games.